itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Polliver Payne
Polliver Payne '''is the Lord of Payne Hall and the head of House Payne. He is the father of Pia and Gwyn Hill, and is currently courting Martesse Lannister. Appearance Polliver is a bald man, tall and striking with a strong jaw and a slightly hooked nose. He has a deep voice. History Lord Polliver Payne was born to Lord Quentyn Payne and Lady Sabrina Sarwyck in 355 AC. He was their fourth-born, third son, and youngest child, and was as such, not groomed to be Lord Quentyn's heir. His older brother's Willem and Osric were already men grown by his birth, and were quick to teach him the art of swordplay in their courtyard when Polliver came of age. However Polliver's life took a dramatic turn when his father and brother's left to take part in the Third Landing during the War of the Seven Banners. All three were slain in the field of battle during the Battle of the Skirts in 364 AC, with his brother's bodies never being recovered. So as a boy of nine Polliver was forced to take control of House Payne. Events worsened even still, when his sister Joanna; now married into House Brax, died in childbirth to his niece Alyssa later that year. After his father and sibling's deaths Polliver became quick to anger, and very wroth. It did not seem fair to him that such fate be bestowed upon him. He dreamed of being a knight and wandering the land in search of adventure, and instead he was tucked away inside Payne Hall dealing with courtly matters with his mother and uncle Ser Meryn Sarwyck. Sparring in the courtyard with Ser Meryn was perhaps the only time Polliver truly laughed with merit, perhaps due to being reminded of his time with his brothers. He was quick to outgrow a common man's sword and became more comfortable wielding a great-sword in both hands. Despite his occasional outburst Lord Polliver became quite fit for his position, solving matters diplomatically and with tact wherever possible. He of course tired of such areas of lordship, and would spend most of his free time (often mid-night) exercising in the courtyard. In 369 AC, a fire broke out inside of Payne Hall one night, and it was quickly spotted during one of his personal training sessions. He organized a party and had the fire doused rapidly and with precision. However, despite all that his mother had not been spared from the flames, as it originated from her bedchamber. Having lost all his close family, Lord Polliver left Payne Hall shortly after his mothers death and gave his uncle Ser Meryn Sarwyck the regency to his lands. He joined a wandering company by the name of The Band of Blue. It was only in 375 AC, Lord Polliver Payne returned to his seat at Payne Hall, after carousing the Seven Kingdoms. He brought back a great many baubles and trinkets, as well as a fair amount of coin from doing well in his mercenary work. But perhaps his greatest treasure of all returning with him was his beautiful bastard twin daughters, Gwyn and Pia. Lord Polliver was slow to resume his duties, preferring to spend much of his time with the twins, but he did the duties nonetheless. His anger was near non-existent in their company, but all at court knew it was there inside him...just dormant. During 378 AC rumors circulated about his niece's, Lady Roslin and Lady Alyssa, that they were being held in house arrest in Hornvale. As his last surviving family members, Polliver obligated himself to see them free, and marched his forces to Hornvale and aid in their rescue. It was a successful mission, and resulted in Lady Roslin becoming the acting ruler of the territory. In 379 AC bandits were commonplace among the Westerlands, and a particular group of them had the misfortune of abducting Gwyn during one of her riding lessons in the fields, and asked for a ransom. It was on that day the people of Payne Hall experienced the monster that laid dormant all these past years. With great-sword in hand Lord Polliver traveled to the bandit's camp with Ser Meryn and a handful of knights. It was the next morning that the party returned to Payne Hall. Lord Polliver came through the gates horseless, carrying a battered Gwyn over his shoulder of one arm and his great-sword dragging behind him in the other. He was the only one among the party that was covered in blood, but he had enough on him for the whole lot of them. Timeline 355 AC - Polliver Payne is born. 364 AC - Polliver Payne becomes lord of Payne Hall after the deaths of his father Quentyn, and elder brothers Willem and Osric. 369 AC - Polliver Payne temporarily abdicates to Ser Meryn Sarwyck after his mother's death, and begins traveling throughout Westeros. 375 AC - Polliver Payne returns to Payne Hall along with the company of his five year old bastard twin daughters, Gwyn and Pia. He resumes his lordship duties. 379 AC - Polliver Payne crushes a growing bandit camp in the Westerlands after kidnapping one of his daughters. Recent Events '''380 AC * Defeated the heir to the Westerlands, Stafford Lannister in the Grand Tournament's melee. * Kissed Lady Martesse Lannister at the Feast before the Grand Tournament. * Befriended the Bravosi Mero Prestayn by teaching him how to joust. * Offered a Band of Blue token to Teresse Allairyon for her good deeds. * Took on Lommy as a Squire after confronting William Forrester. * Aided in the dousing of the fire of Oldtown's market district. * Informed Lady Ellyn Lannister of the King's "distaste" of female rulers. Quotes "I apologize now for what events may unfold good man....but I must defend the honor of other good men." - to the Bartender during his confrontation with William Forrester. "If it is truly your wish for me to call you my lady, I will very much do so." - To Lady Martesse Lannister, after she jests about his usage of "m'lady." "You bravos seem to be everywhere these days, is there no room left under the skirt of the Titan for you all?" - To the Braavosi Mero Prestayn, regarding how many Bravosi water dancers Polliver had seen of late. Category:Westerlander Category:House Payne